I Hope It Wasn't a Mistake - Title of our sex tape
by Petit97
Summary: Jamy/Peraltiago (I don't know which one is the official) during the season 3 of Brooklyn Nine-Nine. Jake and Amy kissed and now they have to figure out what to do next. And, of course, they have to deal with the reaction of the squad, especially with the arrival of the new captain [I do not own Brooklyn 99 or anything related. It's all FOX] Please review; I hope you guys enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1 - Johnny and Dora

Detectives Jake Peralta and Amy Santiago worked side by side in the 99th precinct of the NYPD and they were, without a doubt, the best homicide detectives of that place. They got along very well, despite being completely opposites. She was a control freak and he was the squad's clown. Santiago's desk, clothes and life were the most organized, always; she was that annoying girl at school who knew e-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g. Peralta, in the other hand, had 5 years old trash and food on his drawers, his desk was always full of paperwork; he couldn't get to work in time in his clothes didn't seem to know ironing – or even water and detergent for that matter.

However, as a Brazilian poet wisely said once, _in the middle of the road there was a rock; there was a rock in the middle of the road_. That rock was called mutual attraction. For some unknown reason, Jake saw Amy as more than a partner; she was the one he wanted to be with in a very romantic way. Amy had a rule about not dating cops, but she always had Jake as her exception.

Sometimes in life, two people find each other and it's just magical, but that's not always. In order for you to really enjoy the sun, it must come after a horrible storm. That's what's going on with Jake and Amy. At first, they tried to pretend there were no feelings between then, which didn't work so well. They were dating other people and thinking they lost their chance of magic, but the truth is, the world never turns only once.

When they both admitted that the feelings were real and mutual, the universe decided to give them a little push. They fell into an undercover case requiring them to play a couple during one night. They entered the restaurant as Johnny and Dora, but since the place was booked, Santiago had to get creative.

\- Oh, no, that's horrible. Tonight's a really important night for us. Johnny and I just got engaged, and this is where our first date was.

People in love tend to get everybody's compassion, and that worked out very well for them, especially because Jake seemed really nervous. They got a table and things were going as smoothly as possible with two people in love who are not together pretend to be two people engaged.

They planned how to get the job done and the show began. Sometimes when you're working undercover things go wrong and you must maintain your cover no matter what. The risk of being exposed got too real, so they had to improvise, once again. Things ended up turning personal when they were asked about the relationship.

\- He makes me laugh. - Dora said.

\- And, you know, there's really no one else's opinion who I care about more than hers. - Johnny added.

They were sitting next to their target: a man and a woman who, supposedly, were about to make a delivery the detectives would intercept. Unfortunately, the guy spot the two spying on him, and to blow off the suspicious, Jake and Amy just jumped in each others arms and started kissing. They shook hands like it was no big deal and went back to work. That was the first strike of the day.

Back in the car with fellow detectives Rosa Diaz and Charles Boyle, things started getting weird.

\- So how was the restaurant? - Charles asked.

\- Such a normal time! - Amy answered screaming.

\- Why are you being weird? - Boyle was getting a vibe from those two.

\- Amy and I kissed. - Jake tried to put an end to that conversation.

-What? - Charles was getting excited, since he was "Team Jamy/Peraltiago" (whatever you prefer).

\- To keep our cover from being blown; we didn't have a choice. - Santiago tried to make it sound like it was nothing.

\- Tell me everything! - Boyle was very persistent.

\- Charles, it was just a kiss, okay? It was for work. It was nothing. - Jake tried to sound as convincing as possible

\- You guys are so naive. It's never nothing. - Oh, if only Charles Boyle knew how right he was.

Later that night, with both covers intact, they kept following the targeted couple until a park where the package the 99th was waiting for, was actually delivered and Jake and Amy followed it. They were standing by in the park, waiting for their cue to go when, for the second time in that night, their cover was at risk. This one creepy guy was looking at them and preparing to make a move, so Santiago had to make hers first.

\- Jake, he's looking at us. Well, this is happening. - Peralta didn't have time to prepare a reaction, when he realized Amy's hands were in his face and her lips on his. He was against a tree with his hands in his partner's back.

That was the second strike of the evening.

\- NYPD! Freeze! We are police colleagues! - Amy shouted.

\- You're under arrest. This is a work event. - And with that Jake and Amy made the arrest and closed the case.

But the third one, oh boy, that was their real first kiss and every single event that led to that kiss was extremely important.

Once the reports were written and signed the two detectives had a talk about where they stood after the case. They both agreed Amy's rule was right: they shouldn't date cops; it was a mistake and the best case scenario was just go back to what they used to be: just to platonic coworkers.

\- We work great together. I don't want to mess that up. - Jake said.

\- Yeah, I don't want everything to change. - Unfortunately, Amy shared his thought.

If that day wasn't bad enough, the squad got the news Captain Holt was leaving. Everybody was so sad and so shocked to hear the news, especially Santiago because she saw the Captain as a role model. His absence was gonna be felt by each and everyone on the 99th.


	2. Chapter 2 - New Captain

**Flashback on**

 _About half a year ago, the whole squad had a weekend in a beach house, and among everything happened in there, Jake provided his colleagues with some information about Amy's drinking habits. At each drink, Santiago experienced a different kind of reaction. The order was something like this:_

 _One drink, Amy's a little spacey._

 _Two drinks: Loud Amy._

 _Three drinks: Amy dance pants._

 _Four-drink Amy is a bit of a pervert._

 _And five-drink Amy is weirdly confident._

 **Flashback off**

After a terrible day, Amy went to the one place that usually made things a little bit better: the basement downstairs with piles and piles of cases for her to look at, organize and reorganize.

Peralta knew her very well and when she was nowhere to be found upstairs, he went straight to the basement, to check on his partner.

\- Hey. Thought I might find you in here.

\- I just needed to process the captain's news. I feel so bad for him.

\- So how are you holding up?

\- I don't know. I'm still in shock. You?

\- Um, basically handling it the way I dealt with my dad leaving, just repressing the hell out of it.

They both laughed. It was a sad truth because, in reality, nobody likes to deal with the hard things, but sometimes there was no choice but to cope with the changes.

\- So a lot of change around here, huh? - Santiago said, but Jake wasn't paying attention anymore.

As soon as he took a breath and looked into Amy's eyes again, he knew he couldn't do it; he wouldn't let her go again. So Jake just went with it, and apparently, it was something his partner was meaning to do as well.

This time there was no restaurant, no park, no cover to keep. There were just Jake Peralta and Amy Santiago (and lots of boxes with files). Her hands on his neck and his running through her back. That was the third strike: they kissed; and it wasn't awkward or uncomfortable, it was intimate and real and passionate.

Unfortunately, they didn't have time to process what just happened because the new captain had arrived at the 99th. All they had time to do was look deeply into each other's eyes and feel relieved for not going through with the 'being just friends' idea. There was no words to be said; at least not yet. They just smiled because that new chapter was gonna be a whole new thing in their lives.

\- So apparently, the new captain survived, and his heart attack… not the craziest thing that happened at the precinct today. - Jake said and Amy didn't seem to know what was he talking about - We kissed, like, three hours ago.

\- Yes, we did kiss each other for reals. - She said like she was still trying to process the news.

\- For reals, reals. Listen. I know you said you don't want to date cops, but I really like you. - His eyes even lightened up in the last part. Peralta was for real about that.

\- I like you too.

\- Good. - They were like two little kids in love.

\- But what if we start dating and it makes things weird at work? - Santiago's concern was very important.

\- So let's just keep it light and breezy, see where it goes. - And Jake, apparently, had figured out a solution already.

\- Totally. Yeah. So how do we keep it light and breezy? - Amy's need for control took over for a moment and had the perfect plan - I know. A comprehensive set of rules.

\- How am I attracted to you? Doesn't matter. I am. Go. - She amazed him so much.

\- Rule one, let's not tell anyone so we can figure out what this is first.

\- Smort. Rule number two, let's not put labels on it. We're not boyfriend and girlfriend; We're just "mrmmzeep" and "jinglebin."

\- Great. Rule number three, let's not have sex right away.

Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool… No doubt, no doubt, no doubt, no doubt.

Good rule. No sex, good rule. - Peralta was really trying to not freak out about that.

\- So should we go out tonight?

\- Yeah, totally.

\- Maybe 8:00, maybe 9:00. Doesn't matter.

\- We're light and breezy.

\- Totally light and breezy.

Peralta made reservations in a very nice place called Bouche Manger. That night was Jake and Amy's first date and it was impossible to day which one of them was more nervous.

\- I think I'm feeling a little awkward. - Jake said.

\- Yeah, me too. - Amy agreed.

\- How do we make it not weird?

\- I know. Let's just get super drunk.

\- Yes, great idea.

\- Pardon me, ma'am.

\- Could you please bring us four kamikaze shots?

\- And four for me as well.

\- Ah, I like your style. See, we can do this. We're back on track. We're keeping it light and breezy. - Peralta was confident everything was gonna work out for the best.

 **First drink**

\- Well, a toast for us. - Said Jake

\- Ok. What should we toast?

\- Hm, our… our date? - That was getting more uncomfortable.

\- Yeah, great idea. Cheers!

They drank as fast as they could. Maybe too fast, because Jake immediately shook his head as he felt the alcohol making his eyes dizzy.

Amy moved her chair closer to Jake; so close he had to move his a little bit too. Suddenly they were doing a chair dance in the restaurant.

 **Second drink**

Jake stopped the dance almost shoving the second drink down both his and Santiago's throat.

Amy started shouting:

\- We should order now; what do you think, Jake?

People in the other tables looked at them.

\- It's okay, everybody. - He pointed at Amy and made a weird face. - She's a little deaf.

\- No, I'm not. - Santiago shouted even louder

 **Third drink**

\- Time to the third drink!

Jake made the orders and prepared for what he knew it was coming.

Amy got up and gave Jake a little wink:

\- So, how do you feel about dancing?

\- Amy, there's no music here. Probably not a good idea.

\- Don't be silly. Since when this is a problem?

He knew it would be an endless discussion so he got up as well, pulled her by hand and they started slow dancing. It was actually nice; they felt they were alone in the restaurant. They kissed and the some of the others couples started clapping at them. There were even a few comments; "what a lovely couple", "show him how it's done, darling", "oh, young love"...

 **Forth drink**

That's gonna be difficult, Jake thought, but I must resist. We have rules!

Amy placed her hand on Jake's butt and whispered some words in Jake's ear. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

\- Excuse me, for a second.

He ran to the bathroom and threw a full hand of cold water in his face.

 _Keep it together, Jake_ , he told himself looking into the mirror.

When he returned, he found Santiago sitting on the bar, flirting with the bartender.

 **Fifth drink**

He ordered another drink for both of them. Amy crossed both her legs around Jake, bringing him as close as possible.

\- Jake, listen to me.

He immediately looked up and tried to focus in anything but what was happening. So she pulled his tie, making him look in her eyes.

\- Let's get out of here. Right. Now.

\- But Amy, we have rules and...

\- Your place or mine?

\- Mine is near. Let's go.

They went back to Jake's place. Peralta told Santiago to get comfortable while he had to run to the bathroom. When he came back, Amy was naked on his bed.

\- Are you coming?

\- Only if you are sure that's what you want.

\- I am. Now, come here.

He didn't waist another second.

\- So we broke a rule. - Jake said.

\- Yeah. - Amy sounded pretty happy about it. - I hope it wasn't a mistake.

\- "I Hope It Wasn't a Mistake," title of your sex tape? Title of _our_ sex tape. - Peralta never thought he would actually get to say that and it felt very good.

Back in the precinct, they tried to keep everything professional, but they weren't able to keep their hands away from each other for long. They were making out in the evidence locker for a while and the captain caught them in the act. The detectives tried to cover up, but it didn't go very well…

\- Now I understand why nothing gets done in this precinct. The detectives are too busy frenching with each other, but you know what? Your little honeymoon is over! 'Cause as long as I'm here, you two are done! And I'm gonna be here a long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long… Oh, this is a heart attack. This right here, this is a heart attack. Ooh, it's a big one. Ooh, ooh, ooh. Oh, oh, oh.

The captain had another hear attack and this one was his last. He passed away this time, for real. The rest of the squad was a little suspicious of the death and when the Sargent suggested they checked the surveillance tapes, Jake and Amy knew it was best to come clean.

\- Detective Santiago and I may have been in there snorking.

\- Terry loves love, but Terry also loves maintaining a professional work environment. As your commanding officer, I am very disappointed in both of you.

When the day started, they couldn't even imagine any of that would happen.

\- Hey, so everybody knows about us now, which means all the rules have been broken and nothing bad happened. - Jake said, trying to keep it light and breezy.

\- Nothing bad happened? - Unfortunately, Amy couldn't agree with him on that. - Terry yelled at us, and we killed our captain. Jake, is this a bad idea? It seems like the universe is sending us a lot of signs that we should hit the brakes. Hasn't exactly been light and breezy.

\- Yeah, it's been a little more stressful and death-y.

\- You have to admit it hasn't started out great. - He hated that she was right.

\- What do you want to do, then? Go back to being colleagues? - Jake couldn't believe he actually said that.

\- Yeah. Maybe that's what it needs to be right now. - That wasn't what Amy wanted at all, but nothing seemed to be working for them.

\- Okay.

\- Okay. Sorry. - Amy said and walked away.

Later that night, Peralta and Boyle were discussing the end of Jake and Amy's relationship. Charles was trying to convince his friend to go after Santiago, but Jake wanted to respect the choice they made. Ultimately, Jake realized he couldn't let her go without trying, not again. The universe was giving him a chance to make it work and he wouldn't blow it.

\- I'm gonna go over there and tell her how I feel. - He marched to the door and when he opened, for his surprise, Santiago was there, just about to knock.

\- I was home, and I really wanted to talk to someone about us and Dozerman and about Holt being gone, and then I realized that the only person I want to talk about that stuff with is you. So screw just being colleagues, and screw light and breezy, right?

Jake opened a big smile on his face; that was exactly what he wanted to hear.

\- Definitely!


End file.
